El camino sin fin
by Anhelle
Summary: Traducción. El viaje de Hikaru en el mundo de los profesionales continúa. Se enfrentará a nuevos y viejos oponentes, así como a los retos del corazón. Tiene lugar después del final de la serie.
1. Sufrimientos crecientes

**El camino sin fin**  
Capítulo 1 – _Sufrimientos crecientes_

Escrito por Leitbur  
Traducido por Anhelle

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go no es mío, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Yumi Hotta es el cerebro detrás de esta historia, yo únicamente los tomo prestados.

Calificado como T. Supongo que, para mí, es una historia para mayores de 13. Principalmente debido al lenguaje provocador y posiblemente algo de violencia, pero no mucho.

Esta historia tiene lugar justo después del final de la serie con el tomo 23 con la Copa Hokuto. Esta es mi advertencia para cualquiera de vosotros que quizás no hayan leído tanto de la serie y no quiero estropeárselo. Continuad bajo vuestro propio riesgo.

* * *

—El corte de las blancas en este punto fue una buena jugada. Cogió la ventaja de dos _moku_ de las negras.

Kiyoharu Yashiro y Akira Toya asintieron al comentario de Atsushi Murata. Había sido un juego electrizante, uno que Hikaru casi había ganado. En cuanto a la partida, no muchos aparte de los cuatro ocupantes del cuarto habrían creído que Hikaru podría jugar una partida tan reñida como ésta. Yashiro intervino:

—Aunque aquí, la jugada de las negras fue brillante. Ko Yeong Ha no lo vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

De nuevo más asentimientos. Akira contestó entonces:

—Sí, las blancas deberían haber cambiado el orden de estas dos jugadas, entonces podrían haberlo evitado.

Después de la ceremonia de clausura, los cuatro miembros del Equipo Japonés se habían puesto de acuerdo en quedar en casa de Akira para acabar debatiendo las partidas del día. Les había parecido mejor alternativa que quedarse en el hotel otra noche. Pero aunque tenían la intención de comentar las tres partidas, la del primer tablero entre Hikaru y Ko Yeong Ha había sido el todo el objeto de debate hasta ese momento, y ya era tarde.

—Esa jugada dividió a las blancas de forma brillante. No se puede contraatacar sin poner sus propias piedras en atari aquí.

—Sí, pero las blancas respondieron bien en ese punto. Las jugadas de esta parte forzaron una batalla central que le costó a Shindo territorio.

El único que no hablaba, y ni siquiera prestaba mucha atención, era el que había jugado la primera partida del día en la Copa Hokuto. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Hikaru Shindo no estaba revisando el juego, sino su propia fuerza mental. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte hoy, a pesar de toda su presunción. Había sido egoísta, imponiéndoles que fuera el Primer Capitán, sólo para enfrentarse a Ko Yeong Ha, para reivindicar por Japón lo que había dicho de Shusaku. No, no era por Japón; había sido por Sai. Nadie más lo sabía… nadie más podía entender que el Sai que estaba en su Go; que le había llevado a la búsqueda de la Jugada Divina. Aún así, hoy no había sido lo bastante fuerte.

Echando una mirada a su alrededor, Hikaru estudió la expresión intensa de su eterno rival. Akira estaba estudiando el tablero con una concentración que Hikaru sabía que era parecida a la suya. ¿Habría perdido hoy? ¿Podría Akira haberlo hecho mejor que Hikaru? Los dos habían jugado muchas partidas últimamente y Hikaru conocía la fuerza de Akira. Pero sólo habían jugado una vez en una partida oficial y en ese tipo de tipo de batallas era donde la fuerza real, de cuerpo y espíritu, era decisiva.

Mientras tanto, Akira continuaba estudiando el tablero de _Go_ con ojos demasiado paralizados como para parpadear. Esta partida… estaba en un nivel más alto del que sabía que Hikaru poseía previamente. Se había hecho más fuerte. Era de esperar. De hecho, Akira se hubiera sentido traicionado si Hikaru no hubiera mejorado y crecido en sus habilidades de _Go_. Lo que esta partida mostraba sin embargo era que Hikaru se había acercado una vez más a Akira.

Era cierto que los dos estaban ya a la par, y de hecho, Akira sabía demasiado bien que la mayor diferencia entre sus habilidades consistía no en el talento, sino en la experiencia. Hikaru acabaría jugando con los _Dan_ de alto nivel como Akira ahora, y la ventaje en experiencia disminuiría más todavía.

Mirando a su oponente, Akira se dio cuenta de la mirada de los ojos de Hikaru. El dolor y la decepción se reflejaban en ellos, pero él ya lo había experimentado antes. Akira sabía demasiado bien que cuando Hikaru se recobrara mentalmente de esto, sería entonces incluso más formidable. Su segunda partida contra Hikaru de hace tres años, la única en la que le había dominado completamente había causado una reacción similar a Akira. Por supuesto, podía explotar esto, atacar la fortaleza mental flaqueante de Hikaru y posponer su regreso un poco más, pero no lo haría. No sólo porque cualquier victoria sería vacía, como ganar por incomparecencia, y ningún verdadero jugador de _Go_ querría ganar así, sino también porque Hikaru era su amigo. No, no exactamente su sólo amigo, era su mejor amigo. Si bien es cierto que su relación a lo largo de los años era compleja, y dudaba si se lo podría describir a alguien más, era lo que ocurría.

Durante los últimos dos años y medio, Hikaru había estado persiguiendo a Akira y Akira sabía que no sería lo último, a pesar de sus propios pasos hacía delante. Pronto estarían al mismo nivel, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, demasiado cerca para que uno de los dos sea visto definitivamente como más fuerte. Donde irían desde allí no lo sabía, pero no podía esperar a descubrirlo. La idea del _Go_ que crearían le llenaba de una alegre ilusión.

Una hora después Hikaru y Kurata se fueron, dejando sólo a Yashiro y Akira para continuar analizando la partida. Cuando Akira sugería analizar después el juego de Yashiro, él simplemente fruncía el ceño, entonces contestaba que prefería jugar una partida de momento luego analizaría su derrota anterior. A Akira no le importaba. Después de todo, Yashiro era un jugador bastante fuerte a pesar de que todavía no estaba cerca de su propio nivel o del de Hikaru. Aun así, las aperturas agresivas de Yashiro hacían muy divertidas las partidas.

No estaba más cerca de resolver el misterio que era Hikaru Shindo que lo estaba el día en el que especuló, a pesar de lo disparatado que había sonado, que había otro Hikaru dentro de Hikaru. Había sido la única cosa que tenía sentido, dentro del mismo disparate. El hecho de que Hikaru no sólo no había pasado de él, sino que además había sugerido ligeramente que estaba por el buen camino, sólo complicaba el asunto. Hikaru era, sin embargo, exactamente como Akira había indicado ese día, nada más que el _Go_ que jugaba

El asunto de la conexión entre Hikaru y Sai podía esperar hasta más tarde. De momento, necesitaba concentrase en la partida actual.

* * *

—Realmente fue una partida impresionante, Hikaru. Esa jugada en el centro nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

Una vez más, Hikaru se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente a la recreación de su partida contra Ko Yeong Ha. Habían pasado dos días desde que el torneo había acabado, pero era obvio que todos los del grupo de Morishita 9-Dan habían querido discutir la partida con él. Después de todo, el registro de la partida ya se había publicado y también aparecería próximamente en el_ Go Semanal_, de manera que sería esta la segunda vez en la que sus partidas habían sido registradas. La primera era por supuesto la partida _Shinshodan_ contra Toya Meijin, que había jugado Sai. Así que había accedido y ahora estaba explicando el razonamiento las distintas jugadas con un tono no demasiado entusiasta. Algo que no dejaba indiferente al resto del grupo. Morishita 9-Dan entre ellos.

Frotándose la barbilla mientras estudiaba al chico, Morishita comprender lo que estaba preocupándole tanto. No era muy difícil. _Esa partida parecía ser algo doloroso para él. Es difícil de entender, ya que fue un juego brillante, mucho mejor que cualquiera de los que le haya visto jugar antes. ¿Puede ser que haya algo más?_ Echó un vistazo hacia el abanico que Hikaru últimamente llevaba consigo todo el tiempo, o al menos donde fuera que Morishita le viera. Lo cogía con tanta fuerza como si estuviera llevándolo durante toda su vida. _Sí, hay algo más que esto._

En seguida, Morishita se sentó de nuevo y dijo:

—Venga, ya ha habido bastante, vamos a jugar unas pocas partidas. –Miró hacia Hikaru y continuó —Shindo, ¿jugarás conmigo?

Hikaru miró a Morishita, sonrió débilmente y asintió.

—Sí _Sensei_, por supuesto.

Cuando empezaron a jugar, Morishita observó a Shindo cuidadosamente, notando la extrema concentración propia del muchacho. No parecía que había nada erróneo en sus jugadas desde un punto de vista técnico, pero lo que faltaba era obvio; la pasión que él ponía habitualmente en cada movimiento.

—¿Es esta la primera partida que juegas desde la del domingo?

—No, jugué con Hon Suyon ayer en el salón de _Go_ de su tío.

Morishita alzó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué te impulsó a hacer eso?

Shindo replicó con indiferencia,

—Se lo prometí antes de las partidas de la Copa Hokuto. Quería ganarme y decirme que su nombre era Hon Suyon.

Mientras colocaba una ficha, Morishita preguntó:

—¿Cómo fue?

Colocando una ficha en respuesta, Hikaru dijo,

—Gané yo otra vez. Parecía bastante decepcionado.

Clac. Otra ficha golpeó el tablero.

—¿Decepcionado por su derrota, o decepcionado por el modo en el que jugaste?

Hikaru alzó la vista desde el tablero a Morishita con una expresión un tanto sorprendida en la cara.

—¿_Sensei_?

—He observado tu juego mejorar y evolucionar durante estos últimos dos años, pero había pasado lo mismo con la pasión con la que jugabas. Esa pasión que te hacía lo que eres ahora. No veo esa pasión en el _Go_ que tengo ante mí. No sé por qué esa derrota contra Ko Yeong Ha ha sido tan difícil para ti, pero esa derrota sólo te hará más fuerte a menos que tú no lo quieras. Es tu turno.

Hikaru se recostó un momento, entonces rápidamente puso una ficha en el tablero. _¿Por qué estoy así? Es porque no pude defender a Sai, probar a Ko Yeong Ha que Shusaku… que Sai, todavía podía enseñar cosas… ¿verdad?_ Mientras hacía otra jugada, Hikaru negó con la cabeza, entonces golpeó con ira la siguiente ficha contra el tablero_. No, no era sólo por Sai. Sai se hubiera recuperado de esa primera derrota, el mismo segundo en el que la segunda partida comenzara. Siempre había dicho que incluso perder tenía sentido. Estoy furioso conmigo mismo, no por fallarle a Sai, sino por fallarme a mí mismo. Esa partida… era la primera vez que perdía una partida que no podía perde mucho que costara._ Mientras agarraba con más fuerza el abanico, la mano de Hikaru se movió rápidamente a la esquina superior del tablero para cortar el ataque de Morishita.

Era difícil, incluso cuando su corazón y su alma estaban completamente puestos en el juego, cuando nada importaba sino la victoria sin importar como fuera alcanzada, con una completa confianza en esa fuerza, todavía podían vencerle. Mientras colocaba otra ficha, una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Hikaru. _Esto debe haber sido lo que Akira sentió después de que Sai lo derrotara por segunda vez. La duda de si mis habilidades son suficientes, si alguna vez lograré alcanzarle... Si Akira me viera ahora, ¿se reiría?_

Mientras Hikaru hacía su siguiente jugada y la jugada de después, una presencia empezó a aparecer en el tablero, y un fuego demasiado familiar empezó a arder en sus ojos, en su corazón. _Bien, ¡sólo vamos a ver si se ríe de esto! Lo mismo también para Ko Yeong Ha. El año que viene, en el siguiente torneo por equipos, me clasificaré para él y le enseñaré a Ko Yeong Ha y a Akira mi estilo de _Go_, y la próxima vez no sólo seré el primer tablero, ¡sino que también venceré a Ko Yeong Ha!_

Cuando colocó la siguiente ficha, Morishita se sonrió. Volvió el chico que estaba superando la derrota y que estaría de vuelta dentro de poco volviendo a jugar su _Go_. Bien, porque él también tenía su propio estilo y planeaba estar cerca para enseñar a Hikaru lo que podía hacer la próxima vez que se encontraran en batalla.

Sin embargo, mientras Hikaru colocaba su siguiente jugada, Morishita jadeó ligeramente e hizo una pausa. Mirando fijamente a la ficha, parpadeó, entonces espabilando conectó. Esperó al siguiente movimiento de Hikaru, el cual vino directamente después. No, debía de haberlo imaginado. Por un momento, habría jurado que cuando Hikaru había puesto esa ficha, sus dedos habían estado brillando.

* * *

Nota del Autor:

Bien, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Tengo la intención de llevar esto mucho más lejos, por supuesto. Aunque no tuve ningún problema para hablar del final oficial de esta serie, me pareció triste que no volviera a ver como continuaba la carrera de profesional de Hikaru y al menos ver lo grande que llegaría a ser con seguridad. Por eso decidí continuar con la historia. Hasta dónde llegaré, no lo sé, creo que es por esto por lo que tenemos que seguir leyendo.

Esta historia es una de las dos en las que he empezado a trabajar recientemente, y ambas tienen inconvenientes. En la primera tenía problemas para decidir qué hacer después del 7º capítulo. En ésta estaba teniendo problemas para explicar como conseguirlo sobre el capítulo 7º y 8º donde entonces sabría como quería que fuera. Por lo tanto he estado considerando ambas durante un mes ahora, y finalmente he empezado ésta. A pesar de que podía haber esperado hasta tener otro capítulo escrito, publico esto ahora con la esperanza de que vuestros _reviews_ y opiniones me ayuden a verlo todo más claramente.

Tened en cuenta también que este no es el único _fan fiction_ en el que estoy trabajando actualmente (mi historia del Maestro de Lionel está todavía incompleta, tendré que fijar eso, así que comprobarlo si queréis) las actualizaciones de ésta puede que sean o no rápidas. Supongo que todo depende de cuanto se centre mi Musa en cada _fic_. Gracias y espero vuestros comentarios.

Nota de la Traductora:

El _fic_ original lo encontraréis en mis favoritos. El título original es «The Neverending Road». He corregido y revisado la traducción de este primer capítulo, cambiando la puntuación general, y algunas construcciones que estaban demasiado calcadas del inglés.

Ésta es una historia larga, y aunque es interesante, usa un montón de vocabulario de un campo que no domino en absoluto, el _go_. Por favor, disculpen los posibles errores que haya podido cometer en ese sentido, la historia original está muy bien documentada.


	2. La Copa Waya

**El camino sin fin**  
Capítulo 2 – _Comienza la Copa Waya_

Por Leitbur  
Traducido por Anhelle.

Disclaimer: al principio del capítulo anterior ya lo puse, así que como creo que todos habéis leído el primer capítulo, no debería ser necesario repetirlo.

—Todo listo, jugadores —gritó Hikaru—, ¡la primera ronda de la Copa Waya va a empezar ya!

Los otros cinco presentes en la habitación unieron sus risas a Hikaru. Sólo Ochi, que parecía demasiado serio y centrado para unirse, y Waya fueron los únicos que no se reían.

—¿La Copa Waya? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Shindo?

—A un torneo de Go, por supuesto —replicó Hikaru—. Incluso si no está admitido como tal por la Asociación de Go, es un torneo de Go entre profesionales. Necesita un nombre, lo hace más divertido, sin añadir además que suena más serio.

—Sí, es cierto —intervino Isumi—, y si todos mejoramos nuestro juego y la gente empieza a conocerla… quien sabe, la Copa Waya podría llegar a ser famosa.

Fue el turno de Saeki para intervenir.

—Sí, y entonces un día grandes jugadores lucharán por la oportunidad de ganar el título Waya. ¡Quién sabe, quizás sea yo la primera persona en sostener el título Waya!

El comentario provocó que el grupo se echara reír aun más alto, e incluso Waya se unió con una suave risa. Había sido una buena idea después de todo. Aunque había querido convertirlo en un torneo serio, Waya también quería que todo el mundo se divirtiera jugando. Se suponía que el Go era divertido.

Echando un vistazo al programa del torneo que había preparado para esta liga, Waya sonrió maliciosamente.

—Bien, futuro primer Waya. Espero que se te encuentres bien hoy, porque tu primer oponente es Shindo.

Saeki palideció, lo que provocó que Waya, Hikaru e Isumi rieran. Las expresiones de Honda y Kadowaki sólo se oscurecieron. Ellos, como todo el mundo en la habitación, conocían la fuerza de Hikaru y estaba muy lejos de la suya propia. Aunque Hikaru era sin duda divertido y servicial en el transcurso de sus propias partidas, era difícil llamar a alguien que fuera mucho mejor que ellos, un rival de la misma manera que Waya e Isumi.

—Todo correcto, tengamos una gran partida entonces, Saeki.

Hikaru tropezó con uno de los tableros de Go plegables que habían traído todos para ese día. Saeki sonrió y entonces contestó:

—Sí, lo espero con ganas.

Sin embargo, antes de unirse a Hikaru, Saeki echó un vistazo al programa que había creado Waya.

1 Isumi: 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

2 Nakayama: 1 8 3 4 5 6 7

3 Saeki: 7 1 2 8 4 5 6

4 Honda: 6 7 1 2 3 8 5

5 Ochi: 8 6 7 1 2 3 4

6 Kadowaki: 4 5 8 7 1 2 3

7 Shindo: 3 4 5 6 8 1 2

8 Waya: 5 2 6 3 7 4 1

Así que él jugaba con Hikaru, seguido de Isumi, Nakayama, Waya, Honda, Ochi y al final, Kadowaki. Bien, sonaba divertido de verdad. Aunque ahora, tenía que centrarse.

—Después de que las negras atacaran aquí, las blancas se dirigieron allí, pero esa una fue una buena jugada. Todo lo que las negras tenían que hacer era responder aquí y así podían expandir su territorio en el centro y así esa ficha queda inutilizable.

Kadowaki asintió al comentario de Hikaru, después replicó:

—Sí, quería cortar a las negras aquí, pero esa forma no parecía buena.

Todas las primeras partidas se habían acabado ya, y la discusión de varias de ellas se había iniciado. Isumi y Nakayama se habían ofrecido para ir a buscar comida para el resto, ya que su partida había sido la primera en terminar, Isumi había conseguido pronto una retirada de Nakayama debido a su mala lectura. Mientras que la partida de Hikaru contra Saeki había sido probablemente la de mejor calidad y así el tema inicial de la discusión, la partida de Honda y Kadowaki había sido la más interesante.

—Esa primera jugada me sorprendió de verdad e hizo que perdiera el ritmo. Después ya era difícil recuperarse.

Hikaru sonrió.

—Sí, Honda intentó abrir con _tengen_ contra mi en la primera ronda preliminar para la Copa Hokuto también. Fue una partida divertida.

—Sí, y entonces fuiste a _tengen_ en el segundo movimiento contra Yashiro en la partida de la eliminatoria después de que él fuera 5-5 contra ti. Fue una locura —intervino Waya.

Hikaru sonrió abiertamente.

—Aún así Honda, has mejorado con la apertura tengen, sólo que no la hagas todo el tiempo o se volverá predecible. También, aunque la jugada haya sido buena, hubiera sido mejor conectar aquí.

Hubo un "vaya" colectivo por parte del grupo. Entonces replicó Ochi:

—No está mal, pero ¿qué pasa si las blancas responden aquí? entonces tu plan no funcionará como quieres.

Waya miró a Hikaru con curiosidad. Era difícil de creer que este ere el mismo chico que había luchado durante meses en la Liga B como un _insei_. No sólo aquí, había visto la habilidad de Hikaru para leer en el grupo de estudio de Morishita en muchas ocasionas, la más notable cuando discutían la partida entre Koyo Toya y Sai. El hecho de que Hikaru se había dado cuenta de algo que incluso Koyo Toya no había percibido era… espeluznante.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y oyeron a Isumi gritar:

—Estamos de vuelta.

Todo el mundo empezó a levantarse de alrededor del tablero de Go para hacer sitio y que Isumi y Nakayama dejaran la comida. Mientras Waya lo hacía su pie tropezó con una copia del último Semanario de Go.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, se volvió a Hikaru y le dijo:

—Shindo, ¿has visto el Semanario de Go esta semana? Hay un artículo sobre ti.

Aparentando muy serio de repente, Hikaru respondió:

—Sí, ya lo he visto.

—Es del chico nuevo, Kosemura. Habla sobre la partida heroica de Shindo, a pesar de que perdiera contra Ko Yeong Ha. También menciona la partida que ganó contra Hon Suyon cuando eran _insei_. Alaba de verdad a Shindo.

Isumi tomó la revista y localizó el artículo.

—Vaya, incluso tiene a Kurata defendiendo la decisión del primer puesto, diciendo que cualquiera que entienda el go debería entenderlo después de ver el registro de la partida. Uau. —Isumi miró entonces a Hikaru y vio que estaba tenso y un poco enfadado—. Shindo, ¿qué te ocurre? Este artículo te da reconocimiento, ¿no estás diciendo siempre que quieres eso?

Caminando hacia la ventana, Hikaru la miró fijamente y dijo:

—Lee la última parte.

Isumi ojeó hasta abajo y entonces paró.

—"A pesar del obvio talento que Shindo Primer-Dan ha mostrado, muchos todavía se asombran como le habría ido a Akira Toya 3-Dan, dadas sus habilidades superiores. Mientras estas permanecen sin respuesta, es probable que veamos más cosas de este joven jugador en alza en los meses y años siguientes"—. Ahora tenía sentido, era por Akira Toya.

Isumi estaba apunto de responder, pero Waya le superó.

—Oh, venga, Shindo, a quién le importa lo que los reporteros piensen sobre Akira Toya. Ese Toya es sólo un idiota.

Hikaru permaneció en silencio. _Toya. Eres mi rival y sé que la diferencia en nuestro talento es insignificante, pero nadie más parece saberlo. Tengo que mostrárselo, a todo el mundo, que puedo vencerte. Como sea. _Volviendo la cara a los otros, Hikaru dijo:

—Voy a vencerle, tengo que vencerle.

—Bien —replicó Isumi, —podrías tener tu oportunidad en las próximas dos semanas.

Kadowaki miró a Isumi confuso.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Isumi?

Hikaru respondió por él.

—"El Torneo de los Jóvenes Leones". Aunque no seré capaz de jugar contra él hasta el último día.

—Oh sí, esa cosa entre profesionales e _insei_. ¿Tú estás en él, Isumi?

—Sí, esta es mi última oportunidad para entrar en él y la única vez que seré capaz como profesional. Realmente ya tengo ganas.

Entonces Saeki se interpuso.

—Es verdad, yo no puedo entrar este año, así que son Waya y Shindo los que representarán el grupo de Morishita. Lo que me recuerda: Shindo, no te ofusques en Toya y te olvides de tu partida este miércoles contra Ashiwara. Morishita-sensei estará furioso si pierdes contra él.

Hikaru sólo miró fijamente de forma distante aunque con determinación. Entonces dijo:

—No te preocupes, Saeki, no perderé.

Sentándose delante del goban, Hikaru esperó a Ashiwara, su oponente en las primera ronda eliminatoria de las preliminares del Torneo Kisei. El perdedor empezaría de nuevo el año siguiente, el ganador llegaría hasta la segunda eliminatoria, hasta los de más alto Dan. Se sintió calmado, preparado para el desafío listo ante él. Por supuesto, no sería de ninguna manera como la partida contra Ko Yeong Ha, Ashiwara 4-Dan, a pesar de todas las advertencias de Morishita de la necesidad de vencerle, no estaba en el mismo nivel que Ko Yeong Ha, Akira o él mismo.

Un movimiento en la entrada captó la atención de Hikaru, pero no era su oponente. Observó como Tadeo 2-Dan se dirigía hacia otro _goban_ al otro lado de la habitación, sentándose con un aspecto bastante sombrío. La razón de ese aspecto entró momentos después en la forma de Akira Toya, el oponente de Tadeo de hoy en la 1º eliminatoria para la 2º Ronda del Torneo Judan.

Akira. Él ya había avanzado a la 2º eliminatoria para el Torneo Kisei, y si ganaba hoy, Hikaru se le uniría. Allí se enfrentarían a los de más alto Dan, y aunque Hikaru era ahora capaz de hacer que la mayoría de los de bajo Dan se echaran a temblar con el pensamiento de jugar contra él, no tenía el efecto que Akira tenía, el cual hacía que incluso algunos de los de alto Dan se preocuparan. Por eso tenía que ganar, para jugar más partidas, para enfrentarse a los de más alto Dan y enseñarles lo que podía hacer, para ganar fuerza y progresar por el sendero interminable del Go que había elegido.

Su atención abandonó a Akira cuando Ashiwara entró en la habitación, miró alrededor y reconociendo por encima a Hikaru comenzó a hacer su camino. Aunque algo de Ashiwara le parecía diferente a Hikaru. Las pocas veces que había visto últimamente a Ashiwara él se había mostrado un comportamiento bastante alegre, uno que parecía encantar a Saeki. Aunque hoy parecía tenso, incluso algo nervioso. Sin embargo estaba bien para Hikaru, si él estaba nervioso entonces Hikaru lo aplastaría rápidamente.

Arrodillándose delante del tablero, los dos se miraron mutuamente en silencio, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por la mejilla de Ashiwara. _Así que hoy finalmente me enfrente con el rival de Akira, Hikaru Shindo. El registro de partida de su juego en la Copa Hokuto… Dudo que yo hubiera podido jugar así. Sin mencionar el modo en el que Kurata habló de él. Debo estar calmado y jugar una partida de forma cauta._

Finalmente sonó el timbre y los dos hicieron nigiri. Medio minuto después intercambiaron los cuencos y después diciendo "Onegaishimasu" Hikaru empezó, moviendo al punto 3-4. La partida empezó a progresar, en apariencia pacífica hasta que Ashiwara situó una piedra en el extremo superior derecho. Los ojos de Hikaru centellearon y su mano se lanzó, situando su ficha con mortal precisión. Clac.

Ashiwara movió para contrarrestarlo, pero entonces Hikaru movió con gran velocidad, sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar entre las jugadas. Ashiwara estaba perplejo. Hikaru estaba presionando fuerte y atacando, pero parecía demasiado concentrado en tomar esa única ficha, que seguro que era importante, pero no vital. Le permitió presionar ahí, y mientras sucedía eso separó las piedras de Hikaru y aseguró el extremo superior derecho.

Clac.

Clac.

Clac. Clac.

Clac.

Clac. Ashiwara dio un grito aislado. Esa ficha por la que Hikaru lo había estado presionado, no había sido para lo que él había pensado. Él nunca hubiera pensado en atacar de esa manera. ¿Cómo podía haberlo interpretado mal? Tendría que aguantar, hacer un intercambio ligero e intentar hacer su camino hacía el centro si quería recuperarse.

Clac. Pero Hikaru seguía presionando, sin ceder en la mala interpretación, y antes de que los ojos de Ashiwara vieran a las blancas comenzar a morir en el centro, justo como ya lo estaban en el superior derecho.

Ton. Hikaru había empezado a golpear su abanico con el cuenco de las fichas, aparentemente en absoluto preocupado. Ashiwara miró arriba del tablero a su oponente y jadeó. La mirada en los ojos de Hikaru, las misma que había visto antes en Akira, Esa apariencia de confianza y superioridad. La confianza de que estaba por encima de Ashiwara como el tablero parecía indicar.

Cerrando su puño y sintiendo el sudor en las palmas, Ashiwara miró de nuevo al tablero y suspiró. Bajando su cabeza, cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Me rindo.

Hikaru le agradeció por la partida, y con la misma expresión despreocupada, pero con toda la intensidad y la presencia del momento anterior, dijo:

—Así que Ashiwara, ¿te gustaría debatir la partida?

Ashiwara sólo miró fijamente a Hikaru durante un instante, y su ojos se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de cómo ese artículo podía haber entendido a ese chico. El registro de la partida había sido la parte más exacta de lejos, y ahora entendía que era lo que había llevado a Akira a impulsarse a sí mismo tan duro, extendiendo los límites de su juego. Era cierto había alguien que se acercaba detrás de él.

Notas del Autor:

Bien, creo que esto responde a la pregunta de cómo planeo desarrollar la historia. Para mí no podía ser de ninguna otra manera, ya que el auténtico encanto de la serie para mí era observar cómo Hikaru se enfrentaba y superaba los obstáculos, y si daba grandes saltos temporales perdía esa esencia. Además, la Copa Hokuto era sólo un lugar para exhibir a Hikaru, la historia real está en su rivalidad con Akira.

Tengo que mencionar que las partidas de ciertos torneos pueden que no coincidan con la línea temporal de la historia. Por ejemplo, la 1º eliminatoria del torneo Kisei tiene lugar de octubre a marzo, que ha quedado atrás en la línea temporal. Sin embargo, también he notado que eso mismo ocurre en varias ocasiones con las partidas oficiales en el manga, también, por lo que justifica mis ligeros cambios de fechas. Era importante para mí tener a Hikaru jugando en el Torneo Kisei. Tendré en cuenta que la partida de Judan de Akira esté correctamente proporcionada (de enero a mayo).

También, aunque la planificación de partidas actual para la Copa Waya es desconocida (Lo basé en las partidas de la liga mostradas en el examen de profesional) el orden de los jugadores están ordenados, y aquellos jugando, es lo más exacto que puedo ponerlo (odio los kanji).

Términos:

Insei: si has leído la serie, ya deberías conocerlo. Es básicamente un estudiante de Go oficial de 18 años o menos.

Onegaishimasu: otro que deberías conocer, esto es lo que se dice antes de empezar una partida de go. Creo que se traduce por algo así como "por favor" pero tiene el significado de hacer una petición.

Nigiri: así es como se decide el color en una partida igualada. Se explica en el tomo 1, básicamente negras toman una o dos fichas y los blancas cogen un número desconocido y dependiendo de si las blancas tienen una cantidad par o impar se decide el color. Dirigíos al tomo 1 para más detalles.

Torneo Kisei: este es uno de los tres grandes torneos (Honinbo y Meijin son los otros) y el de mayor dotación económica. En la actualidad, el ganador consigue 42 millones de yenes (365,00). La palabra Kisei significa "Go Saint" y se refería en un principio a Shusaku Honinbo.

Torneo Judan: también llamado 10-Dan. Es uno de los grandes títulos, uno de los que tenía Toya Meijin (Meijin, Tengen, Gosei y Oza son los otros). Este torneo tiene un torneo de doble eliminación, donde el ganador del grupo ganador juega contra el ganador del grupo perdedor por la oportunidad de desafiar el título. Actualmente se pagan 14,5 millones de yenes ($126,000).

Bien, espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y que estéis esperando la primera aparición de Hikaru como profesional en el torneo de los Jóvenes Leones en el próximo capítulo. R&R.


	3. Aparece la joven leona

**El Camino Sin Fin**: _Capítulo 3 – Aparece la joven leona_

Por Leitbur. Traducido por Anhelle.

-------------------------------------------

Go de ritmo rápido, ahora esto le recordaba tiempos pasados. Así como Hikaru situaba ficha tras ficha, Fuku respondía con un juego igualmente rápido. Era como volver a sus días de insei, siempre rápidos al mover e igualmente de rápidos para acabar. 

Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac.

Las fichas golpeaban el tablero una y otra vez y Hikaru podía ver que el talento de Fuku había mejorado en los últimos dos años. De hecho, incluso podría haber unos pocos profesionales actualmente, como Masiva, los cuales Fuku podría vencer.

Clac. Clac. Clac. 

Clac.

Aunque desafortunadamente para Fuku, estaba jugando con Hikaru. Con una sonrisa Hikaru empezó a conducir a Fuku en una partida complicada, algo que recordaba que Fuku había luchado con ello en el pasado. Al principio los movimientos de Fuku mantenían su habitual ritmo, pero al rato ya habían largas pausas entre sus jugadas así como Fuku luchaba por mantenerse.

Clac.

Clac.

Clac. Clac.

Ahora Fuku se sentó mirando al tablero, el sudor se deslizaba por sus mejillas y frunció el ceño. Esa era la pausa más larga que había hecho en todas sus partidas. Al principio se había confundido por la rapidez con la que Hikaru había jugado ese último movimiento después del suyo, como si hubiera estado esperando que hiciera eso. 

Ton.

Hikaru había empezado a golpear su abanico de nuevo contra el tablero de go y provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Fuku. Era como si Hikaru le estuviera diciendo a Fuku que estaba impacientándose. ¿Debía abandonar ahora¿Quedaba alguna oportunidad?

Ton.

Suspirando, Fuku miró al tablero de nuevo y reflexionó sobre su posición. Las negras estaban aisladas y si el no hacía algo pronto, serían separadas por el centro. Había todavía espacio para actuar en la esquina, pero ya estaba cerca el final del juego y esa era un área en la que el ya había perdido. 

Shhft.

Fuku echó un vistazo hacia arriba y vio que en vez de golpear su abanico, Hikaru lo había abierto, sosteniéndolo cerca de su cara mientras miraba fijamente el tablero, entonces miró hacia arriba para echar una mirada severa a Fuku, el cual saltó de manera bastante literal. No era sólo que el talento de Hikaru había mejorado, sino que su presencia también… era como si la mente de Fuku se hubiera quedado en blanco. Hikaru estaba diciéndolo que era la hora de rendirse, que la derrota era inevitable. La fuerza de esa mirada, el golpear sobre el cuenco, pero más importante aún la disparidad aparecida en el tablero.

Bajando su cabeza, Fuku cerró sus ojos. 

-Me rindo.

Cerrando el abanico para revelar una sonrisa cálida que ocultaba totalmente la intensidad y la presencia de unos momentos antes. Hikaru estaba de vuelta tal y como Fuku lo recordaba, como alguien que amaba el go y encontraba muy divertida la idea de jugar.

-Fue una buena partida Fuku. Tu lectura del juego ha mejorado mucho. Cuando jugaste aquí por ejemplo, me pusiste difícil para que pudiera mantener mi formación.

-Sí, pero cuando tú fuiste aquí se complicó mucho. ¿Piensas que debería haber ido aquí en su lugar?

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza. 

-No, fue una buena jugada, pero después de que tu fueras allí, deberías haber ido aquí para forzarme a proteger estas fichas. Pienso que tu único problema real que tuviste fue que mientras jugabas lo mejor posible a ese ritmo rápido, tenías que ser capaz de ralentizarte si fuera necesario. Precipitarse aquí dentro no fue inteligente, hubiera sido mejor hacer un hane aquó y entonces presionar. Incluso un ligero intercambio habría sido más manejable. Tu habilidad para leer no ha alcanzado la velocidad a la que juegas, así que haces movimientos como este porque te parece bien en ese momento, pero si sigues fijándote se convierte en un incordio.

Fuku asintió. Entonces sonrió en su forma habitual de agradecimiento a Hikaru y empezó a apartar las fichas.

-Estaba jugando con el nuevo insei el otro día. Le gusta jugar también rápido, o al menos lo hace contra mi.

-Sí, yo también jugaba mucho más rápido de lo que lo hacía normalmente contra ti. Pienso que es una ventaja si puedes romper el ritmo de tu oponente, pero el go rápido es mi especialidad, así que fue un mal emparejamiento para ti. Así que¿cómo lo hiciste contra ese nuevo insei? 

Fuku suspiró.

-Perdí por dos puntos y medio. Me los ganó al final de la partida.

Hikaru asintió y empezó a mirar alrededor.

-¿Está jugando aquí hoy?

Fuku sacudió la cabeza. 

-No, acaba de meterse en la Liga A así que no ha subido rango todavía. Pero lo hará.

Hikaru levantó una ceja.

-¿Realmente es tan fuerte?

Fuku asintió.

Levantándose, Hikaru echo una ojeada en dirección a donde Akira estaba jugando. La rodeaban muchos espectadores; Akira era siempre popular. Aunque un día ellos verían sus partidas con el mismo deseo. La mesa de Waya también se estaba llenando, aunque mayoritariamente por los insei, sólo unos pocos los reconocía. Nunca se le había ocurrido que los rangos de los insei cambiarían, que nuevos jugadores con el mismo deseo que el continuarían para llegar alto. Así como él había perseguido a Akira y a los pros, así ahora habían nuevos jugadores persiguiéndole a él.

Volviéndose, Hikaru miró la partida que transcurría detrás de él entre Nase y Tarima 2-Dan. No le llevó mucho tiempo a Hikaru suponer la situación en el tabledor. Mientras aguantara, Nase iba en ese momento delante por unos pocos puntos, aunque la partida estaba todavía demasiado cerrada. Podría incluso ir toda directa al final por lo que parecía. Todavía Nase estaba jugando muy bien, mucho mejor que lo que recordaba de su juego anterior. Y no quería decir justo por el tipo de mejor que acababa de ver en Fuku.

Aunque Tajima no estaba tirando la toalla. Su última jugada había sido buena y ahora amenazaba la forma de las negras. Si las negras perdían esas fichas significaría la perdición de Nase, pero si podía mantenerlas, especialmente dado el esfuerzo que Tarima estaba haciendo para tomarlas, debería ganar. Pero esa ficha era un problema, mientras se pudiera coger, sin embargo tenía que hacer algo.

_Espera_. Los ojos de Hikaru encontraron un lugar en el tablero e inmediatamente vieron más allá. _Y si ella…_

Alcanzando su bol, Nase estiró su brazo y suavemente situó la ficha abajo a la derecha, justo donde Hikaru había estado mirando. La expresión actual de la cara de Tarima lo decía todo y Hikaru sonrió. _Así que ella también fue capaz de verlo. ¿O fue sólo suerte?_

Después de una corta pausa, Tajima movió y Nase le siguió.

Clac. Clac. 

Clac. Clac.

Aunque no tenía sentido y Hikaru lo sabía. Tarima había jugado una partida fuerte, pero su contraataque al movimiento de Nase había sido demasiado tímido. Había sido bastante obvio que Tajima no había visto esa jugada, lo que significaba que por lo menos ese momento, Nase había estado por encima de él.

Al final, Tajima bajó su cabeza y resignó. Cuando los dos se dieron las gracias, Hikaru comentó:

-Realmente esa ha sido una bonita partida, Nase. Estoy impresionado.

Nase se volvió para mirar a Hikaru y se sonrojó. 

-Gracias Shindo. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que lo haya hecho tan bien. ¿Cuánto viste?

-Sólo el final. Estoy especialmente impresionado con esa jugada de aquí.

Tajima asintió.

-Sí, fue una jugada muy buena. Ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que ella movió. Me confundió de verdad.

La cara de Nase brilló. 

-Sí, estaba sólo mirando al tablero, miré a ese lugar y de repente se me ocurrió. Shindo¿tú…

Un conmoción repentina por allí detuvo la pregunta de Nase. Mientras los tres se volvieron para mirar, vieron que venía de la mesa de Waya. De repente un pensamiento golpeó a Hikaru y murmuró:

-No puede ser.

Entonces caminó dirección a la mesa seguido de cerca por Tajima.

Nase permaneció en su asiento durante un momento, reservada, entonces acabó:

-¿Tú viste esa jugada?

Suspirando, Nase se levantó y caminó para ver de qué iba esa conmoción.

Cuando llegó, quedándose de pie cerca de Hikaru que era ahora más alto que ella, Nase intentó ver que estaba pasando entre la gente de delante. Frustrada, se volvió a Hikaru y susurró: 

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Hikaru se inclinó cerca de ella y le susurró en respuesta:

-Parece que Komiya acaba de derrotar a Waya.

-------------------------------------------

-¡Maldita sea, no puedo creer que haya perdido! –Frunciendo el ceño con frustración, Waya le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa de queso. Todo por un error. Casi lo había conseguido al final, pero por medio punto. Era realmente irritante perder contra un insei en la primera ronda del torneo. Eso debía ser lo que sentían todos los pros que perdían contra insei. 

Mirando ahora a los otros que se sentaban en la mesa con él, Waya sintió como si estuviera en una escena retrospectiva. Isumi, Honda, Hikaru y Nase estaban todos allí, justo como estaban durante sus días de insei. Fuku estaba ausente, pero era debido a una salida al baño de la que pronto volvería.

Todos asintieron y Hikaru añadió: 

-Aunque Fuku perdió.

El ceño de Waya solo se ahondó.

-Por supuesto¡estaba jugando contigo, Shindo!

-Pero Waya, Fuku ha mejorado mucho desde que érais insei –se interpuso Nase.

Hikaru asintió y después añadió:

-Y tú también lo has hecho, Nase. La manera que jugaste, eras ciertamente superior a Tajima hoy. –La cara de Nase se llenó de satisfacción y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que Tajima perdió¿eh¿Qué otros pros perdieron?

-Creo que Murakami 2-Dan perdió contra Adachi. No sé si alguien más perdió contra los insei, no he comprado los resultados de la primera ronda todavía –respondió Honda. 

Tomando un sorbo de su refresco, Waya preguntó:

-Ahora que lo pienso¿alguien sabe como Ochi…?

-Vaya Waya –una voz engreída y superior interrumpió, -he oído que perdiste contra Komiya. ¿Y te llamas a ti mismo jugador profesional de go?

Echando chispas, Waya le gritó en respuesta al chico:

-¡Calla Ochi¡Todavía puedo vencerte!

Ochi rió entre dientes, entonces se puso bien sus gafas y replicó:

-Eh, sólo me has ganado una vez como profesional, y además no pudiste ganarme en las preliminares de la Copa Hokuto. Creo que esto demuestra nuestra diferencia en nuestro talento actual.

-¡Capullo!

-Waya, cálmate –intervino Isumi. –Sólo está intentando provocarte. No vale la pena.

Waya observó a Isumi, entonces se volvió a Ochi antes de inclinarse a su asiente y exhalar. Es fácil para ti decirlo, Isumi. Tú ganaste tu partida. Mientras tanto Ochi rió entre dientes de nuevo, después sus ojos se fijaron en Hikaru y su expresión se tensó con seriedad. Sin decir otra palabra, Ochi se marchó.

Viéndole marchar, Nase dijo entonces:

-Creo que esto significa que Ochi ganó. Me pregunto quién juega contra él después de la comida.

Hikaru tomó un sorbo de su bebida y entonces dijo: 

-Yo.

La cara de Waya se encendió con la emoción.

-Genial, Shindo¡dale una paliza, envíale al baño!

Sonriendo torpemente, Hikaru contestó:

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. –Se volvió entonces a Nase y dijo, -Así que¿contra quién jugaras en la segunda partida?

La expresión de Nase se puso seria y sus ojos bajaron ligeramente.

-Honda.

Honda la miró con evidente sorpresa en su cara. Parecía que no había comprobado de antemano quién sería su oponente en la segunda ronda. 

Diez minutos más tarde, el grupo volvió a la sala de partidas y se dividieron hacia sus respectivos tableros. Ochi ya estaba esperando a Hikaru y mientras Hikaru se sentaba Ochi envió una dura mirada a su oponente. Ese no era un adversario que Ochi pudiera tomar con ligereza. Con más razón, si quería probar lo buen jugador que era, no podía perder contra Hikaru.

Cuando las partidas comenzaron, Waya se puso al lado de la mesa de Hikaru para observar. Mientras quería ver a Ochi totalmente derrotado, sólo observar el juego de Hikaru merecía la pena. Especialmente desde que volvieron de la Copa Hokuto. Waya tampoco había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de la mejora en el juego de Hikaru. Tanto Shirakawa como Saeki habían hecho comentarios similares.

La partida estaba progresando despacio. Ochi estaba usando su tiempo con cautela, algo que Waya podía entender cuando se trataba de jugar contra Hikaru. Por supuesto que Waya no había jugado contra él como profesional en una partida oficial; la partida que habrían jugado había sido penalizada por abandono durante la temporada en la que Hikaru no aparecía para jugar. Otro movimiento de Ochi y ahora Waya estaba bastante seguro que Ochi había cambiado su estrategia al menos ya dos veces. Hikaru simplemente estaba contraatacando cada jugada que Ochi hacía, como si estuviera esperando algo mientras continuaba acumulando territorio. Varias jugadas de Hikaru no tenían sentido para Waya al principio, sólo salían a la luz cinco o seis movimientos más tarde cuando su propósito se aclaraba con un ataque aquí y allá. Ochi apenas aguantaba en ese momento y el sudor que babaja por su cara le hacía saber a Waya que el también conocía su situación.

Cuanto más pensaba Waya sobre es, más empezaban a recordarle las jugadas de Hikaru a las partidas que había visto de Sai en Internet años antes. Tenía claro que Hikaru no era Sai, pero la idea de que Hikaru podría conocer a Sai, podría incluso ser su estudiante, era interesante. Entonces de nuevo, podría ser sólo interesante sino fuera porque sería imposible que alguien como Hikaru, habiendo empezado a jugar al go sólo hace tres años, llegando a ser un profesional únicamente dos años después y alcanzando tal nivel sin ningún mentor, fuera más plausible. Si no era el caso, entonces la pregunta favorito de Ochi volvía todo más fascinante, "¿Quién es Shindo?"

Por ahora Waya no era la única persona que estaba mirando, Akira se había unido a la observación también. Habiendo ganado de nuevo fácilmente, Akira parecía ahora centrado en la observación del juego de su rival. Era una de las pocas veces que podía hacerlo, dada la carencia de registros de partidas mantenidos para las rondas bajas de los torneos. Mirar sería una buena manera de medir a Hikaru, incluso si su oponente era Ochi.

Mirando de vuelta al tablero, Waya sonrió, como si estuviera ahora claro con el último intercambio que Hikaru ganaría. Capturando esa esquina había ganado ocho puntos y con nada más que el fin de la partida acercándose, no era como si Ochi pudiera recuperarse. Oyendo algo, Waya miró a Hikaru y le vio golpeando su abanico contra su mano una y otra vez.

Un gruñido viajó sobre el tablero mientras los puños de Ochi se apretaban con el enfado y la frustración. Finalmente, con el sudor recorriendo su barbilla, dijo:

-Abandono.

Mientras Hikaru agradecía a Ochi por el juego Waya cogió a Akira mumurando en voz baja, "Como esperaba" antes de volverse para irse. Sin embargo Waya no parecía ser el único que oyó a Akira, ya que con una mirada aguda todavía derrotada, Ochi se puso de pie se marchó, luchando para mantener el torrente de emociones y lágrimas.

Suspirando, Hikaru miró a Waya y le dijo:

-Bien, fue una buena partida. Ochi también está mejorando, parece que todo el mundo está mejorando. Quizás necesito empezar a tener cuidado por si viene alguien más-. Mientras Hikaru empezó a limpiar el tablero, Waya sólo estuvo allí mirando a su amigo. ¿Iba en serio¿No se había dado cuenta Hikaru de lo fuerte que era? Seguramente lo sabía, pero todavía estaba allí diciendo que tenía que estar atento de Ochi y de alguien más por aquí. Era difícil creer que este era el chico que había tomado bajo su ala cuando llegó primero como insei dos años atrás. Hikaru era como un hermano pequeño para él, pero ahora aquí estaba, habiéndole sobrepasado y todavía diciendo que tenía que vigilar sus espaldas. Era o muy ingenuo o por el contrario muy sabio.

Cuando Hikaru acabó de ordenar, ambos miraron hacia la mesa de Honda a tiempo para ver a Honda bajando torpemente su cabeza. Los dos sólo miraron consternados durante un momento, hasta que Hikaru dijo: 

-¿Perdió Honda?

Los dos se miraron mutuamente durante un instante y después se acercaron rápidamente a la mesa de honda. Llegaron allí justo cuando Nase había acabado de comentar uno de las jugadas de Honda. Revisanado el tablero un momento antes de que Honda lo estropeara reuniendo de nuevo las fichas, Hikaru había visto lo que aparentaba ser una muy exquisita partida. Tendría que conseguir que Honda le recreara más tarde el juego.

Cuando acabaron de recoger las fichas, Nase se levantó y sacó su teléfono móvil para así poder llamar a sus padres para darles los resultados. Era un ritual que tanto Waya como Hikaru reconocieron de otros momentos. Mientras se marchaba, Hikaru se volvió para mirar a Honda y el tablero y preguntó:

-No lo he visto mucho, pero parecía una buena partida. ¿Abriste en tengen?

Honda sacudió su cabeza.

-No abrí en la esquina superior derecha, en el punto de estrella. Comencé con fuerza y pensé que tenía una buena posición yendo a mitad de la partida, pero entonces ella empezó a presionar y presionar. Me recordó a ti como jugaste contra mi durante el examen de profesionales, Shindo. Contraataqué, pero entonces hizo esta jugada sobre la que no pude ni pensar nada y mi centro empezó a colapsarse.

Hikaru asintió y miró a Waya que tenía una expresión bastante asombrada e incluso preocupada. Hikaru, sin embargo, estaba más interesado que preocupado. 

-Vi algo similar en su partida anterior contra Tajima. Ella vio un camino de supervivencia que muchos Dans inferiores no podríar haberlo percibido. Fue impresionante. Aunque no conseguí ver mucho de la partida.

Honda, con el sudor todavía bajando por su cara, los miró a los dos y dijo:

-Diré esto: jugué contra ella en el antepenúltimo día del Examen de Pro y la vencí entonces por 4 puntos y medio. Aunque ahora…- miró de nuevo al desierto tablero de go-, ella es más fuerte. Se ha fortalecido desde entonces.

-------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor 

Primeramente, permítanme agradecer a todos aquellos que han enviado reviews. Disfruto leyéndoles y me encuentro a mi mismo motivado para escribir después de cada uno. Aunque en esa nota, sólo quería indicar que esta historia probablemente recibirá una actualización una vez de 7 a 9 días. Las razones para esto son muchos, pero principalmente debido a mi pesado horario de trabajo, el hecho de que estoy escribiendo más de una historia de momento (sentiros libres para leer y dejar review también en esas) y porque pongo mucho esfuerzo en hacer estas historias exactos, así que también hay una parte de investigación. Además el retraso da a todos vosotros que no os sentáis en vuestro ordenador 24/7 esperándome para que actualice una oportunidad para dejar un review si estáis tan dispuestos antes de que el siguiente capítulo llegue.

Hablando del siguiente capítulo, estoy seguro que todos estáis ansiosos de conocer que sucederá en el siguiente. No diré mucho, pero diré que cubrirá el segundo día del Torneo de los Jóvenes Leones. Recordad que tiene lugar los sábados, así que hay algo inactividad para todos para pensar en la nueva estrella naciente.

Comentaré más sobre Nase en capítulos posteriores, pero si os estáis preguntando cuando descubriremos cuanto talento tiene realmente, voy a daros un poco más de información. En el segundo día hay dos partidas, y en la primera, Nase jugará con Hikaru. Normalmente no doy pistas como esta, ya que esto me cierra en lo que dije y congela cualquier nueva idea que podría tener después que cambiaría las cosas, pero esta ya está bastante establecida.

Términos: 

Hane – un movimiento diagonal que toca una piedra del oponente. Estoy seguro que si miráis, encontraréis muchos ejemplos de esto en el manga.

El Torneo de los Jóvenes Leones – un torneo celebrado entre los 16 insei de más algo rango y 16 pros de menos de 20 años y menos de 5-Dan que tiene lugar en mayo y junio. En la primera ronda todos los insei juegan contra pros en una partida igualada. El torneo tiene lugar en un periodo de tres días los sábados con un total de cinco rondas. Nota: Akira ha ido los últimos dos años.

Bien, posiblemnte conseguiré publicar el siguiente dentro de 7 o 9 días, así que continuad todos dejando reviews. 

Si hay algo realmente importante que necesitéis decirme, sentiros libres para enviarme un email y aseguraros que el asunto es claro para que no piense que es spam.

-------------------------------------------

Notas de la Traductora

Siento mucho la tardanza y gracias a los que enviaron reviews. Si queréis comunicaros con el autor del fic (que ya lleva 52 capítulos en su versión en inglés) podéis mandarle una nota por o pasaros por la historia en inglés.

Yo no creo que pueda actualizar cada 7 o 9 días, pero intentaré que no pasen meses como esta vez hasta sacar el siguiente. Además se avecina una partida interesante y espero traducirla sin que pierda un ápice de intensidad.

Hay algunas partes que me costó bastante traducirlas, intentaré revisarlas y asegurarme que mi traducción no es errónea. Si hay algún fallo, seguramente se debe a que he ido demasiado rápido. Por favor, disculpadme y avisadme por review o por nota.

Saludos.


	4. Se enfrentan los jóvenes leones

**El camino sin fin**  
Capítulo 4 – _Se enfrentan los jóvenes leones_

Por Leitbur  
Traducido por Anhelle

Tras situar una ficha en el tablero, Hikaru suspiró. Tenía la mejilla descansando sobre la mano mientras esperaba a que su oponente moviera. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de no haber insistido en usar relojes para controlar el tiempo. Aunque era cierto que no era una partida oficial, quería acabarla antes de que le saliera barba.

Enfrente de él, Kawai miraba fijamente el tablero mientras el sudor se deslizaba por la cara y se rascaba la barbilla con los dedos. Un minuto más tarde, colocó una ficha junto a una de las blancas de Hikaru. Éste alzó un poco la cabeza, gratamente sorprendido por el pequeño retraso. Tras colocar rápidamente otra ficha, se puso a mirar alrededor del salón de go mientras Kawai continuaba estudiando el tablero en un intento inútil de sobrevivir. Otras cuatro personas de pie rodeaban el tablero y observaban la partida, algunos mientras se rascaban o mesaban las barbillas, otro con los brazos cruzados. El dueño del local también había estado ahí, pero se había marchado a echar un vistazo a otra pareja de clientes que también estaban a mitad de una partida. También estaba la extraña señora que se ocupaba de la caja registradora, a quien Hikaru no podía recordar haberla visto hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Un sonido en el tablero le advirtió a Hikaru de que Kawai ya había movido ficha, y tras girarse para ver de nuevo el tablero, Hikaru sólo necesitó una simple ojeada para ver lo que Kawai estaba intentando. Una vez colocada su ficha blanca y el consecuente coro colectivo de "vayas" y gritos ahogados, Hikaru volvió a examinar la habitación.

―¡Eh, no te creas que porque eres un profesional puedes dejar de prestar atención a la partida y aun así ganar!

Hikaru se volvió para mirar a Kawai y le dijo:

—Pero si todavía no has movido.

Con una evidente frustración tanto en la cara como en la voz, Kawai respondió:

—Ahora mismo lo haré… ¡observa esto! —Kawai soltó su ficha. Hikaru suspiró en respuesta y situó otra ficha en el tablero, lo que provocó una nueva oleada de «vayas» y Kawai empezó a temblar. Unos minutos más tarde, se retiró.

Uno de los que estaban observando dijo entonces:

—Venga, Kawai, muévete. Es mi turno.

—¿Qué? —contestó Kawai. —Sólo he perdido porque me he cansado de que no me hiciera caso. Déjame que juegue otra vez. ¡Ha sido injusto!

—¿Injusto? —replicó el dueño. —Kawai, tenías una ventaja de cinco fichas.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Hikaru añadió:

—Bueno, creo sólo cinco fichas de ventaja haya sido un poco injusto. Quizás siete u ocho hubiera estado mejor.

—¡Menudo mocoso! —Kawai se lanzó rodeando el tablero y agarró a Hikaru. —¡Que no se te suba tanto a la cabeza ese artículo del semanario de go! Después de todo, perdiste por medio punto contra ese chico coreano, Ko Yeong Ha.

Apretando los dientes Hikaru luchó para liberarse, que al fin consiguió una vez Kawai se dio cuenta de que mientras tenía agarrado a Hikaru, otro había cogido su asiento. La falta de concentración había sido suficiente para que Hikaru escapara.

—Oye, Niimi, yo estaba… ése es mi…

—Seis fichas de ventaja para mí, y si no te importa, ¿podríamos jugar _shidougo_?

El dueño, que había oído esto por encima, dijo:

—Oye, Niimi, si lo vas a tener enseñándote, ¿no crees que deberías pagarle? Después de todo es un profesional.

—¡Ajj!

Todo el mundo incluido Hikaru se empezó a reír. Cuando las risas cesaron, Hikaru respondió:

—Está bien, no me importa. Aunque, ¿estás seguro de que seis será bastante?

—Sí, claro, siempre y cuando sea un _shidougo_ como debe ser.

Mientras admitía en silencio la derrota en conseguir pronto una revancha, Kawai caminó hacia al dueño que estaba junto al mostrador mientras Niimi empezaba a colocar sus fichas de ventaja. Apoyándose contra el mostrador de manera que pudiera ver la partida a distancia, Kawai dijo:

—Shindo es impresionante, ¿eh?

El dueño asintió.

—Es difícil creer que sea el mismo _insei_ que nos retó a un juego de equipo hace unos dos años. Ahora está al nivel de Akira Toya 3-dan como uno de los mejores profesionales jóvenes.

Kawai se rió entre dientes.

—Si, pero es rentable que siga viniendo por aquí. Un jugador famoso como él siempre atrae gente.

Ahora era el turno de que el dueño se riera.

—Cierto. Pero como Niimi ha dicho antes, tendría que empezar a pagarle. Aun así, sin tener en cuenta la derrota, esa partida contra Ko Yeong Ha fue exquisita. Sólo vi los registros, pero iba más allá de mi entendimiento.

Kawai asintió, pero se quedó callado. Él no sólo había visto los registros, sino que había visto la partida en vivo y en directo. La atmósfera de ésta, la tensión y la ansiedad al no entender de verdad qué estaba ocurriendo por momentos había sido emocionante como mínimo.

—Así que —dijo al final Kawai—, ¿crees que Shindo vencerá a Korea en la próxima Copa Hokuto con facilidad?

Con una sonrisa, el dueño replicó:

—No estaría mal, aunque no me sorprendería que tuviera un gran impacto en los torneos internacionales en general. Quizás en un año o dos no sólo será la Copa Hokuto.

—¿Qué, crees que puede quitarles las copas Samsung y Fujitsu a los coreanos?

En el otro lado del salón, sonó la voz de Hikaru.

—No sé muy bien qué torneos son esos, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda si participo en ellos.

Esa declaración provocó un impacto repentino al dueño y a Kawai. Entonces, mientras se acercaba, Kawai gritó:

—¡¿Eres un profesional y no sabes nada de las copas Samsung y Fujitsu?

Hikaru colocó una ficha y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no tengo ni idea de esas cosas del extranjero. ¿Se supone que son difíciles?

Ese comentario hizo que los que estaban a su alrededor se rieran o que reaccionaran de manera similar a Kawai.

—¿Difíciles? ¡Son dos de los torneos más difíciles que existen! ¡El único más duro es quizás la Copa Ing, y se celebra cada cuatro años!

Mientras situaba una ficha, Hikaru respondió:

—Suena divertido.

Con un bufido, Kawai agarró la cabeza de Hikaru y le revolotó el pelo como hacía a menudo, lo que provocó que Hikaru se quejara como era habitual.

—¡Ah, para Kawai, distraes!

—Hablando de torneos —dijo Doumoto mientras se acercaba tras haber acabado su partida contra Soga—, ¿no acaba de vencer Shindo a Ashiwara 4-dan en los primeras finales de la Kisei?

Tras coger el semanario de go más reciente y comprobar los registros de las partidas, el dueño respondió:

—Sí, así es.

—¡Vaya! —gritó Kawai—, ¡tenemos a un futuro Kisei con nosotros! Pónselo difícil a esos de la Liga Kisei, chaval. —Entonces, rodeando con el brazo el hombro de Hikaru, Kawai continuó—, ¡y cuando ganes el título tienes que decir: "Se lo debo todo a Kawai"!

—¡NO voy a decir eso!

—¿¡QUÉ!

Más carcajadas llenaron la sala, entonces el dueño dijo:

—Estaría muy bien y todo eso conseguir un título, pero Ishibashi Kisei no se lo va a poner nada fácil.

—¡Bah! —replica Kawai—, ese jugador de Kansei sólo ganó porque Ichiryu está en un bajón, no durará mucho.

Con una sonrisa por los comentarios de todos, Hikaru añadió:

—Bueno, no está mal que me deis el título Kisei y todo, y pienso ir a por él, pero primero tengo que pasar la ronda final de las preliminares contra todos los de dan más alto.

—Eh, cierto —se metió Doumoto—. Ogata y Kurata están en forma últimamente. Y luego está Zama que ha recuperado el título Oza. He oído también que es la primera vez en años que Morishita ha alcanzado la final de las preliminares del torneo Honinbo y ahora está en racha.

Hikaru giró la cabeza.

—¿Morishita? ¿De verdad? No me había enterado.

El dueño asintió.

—Sí, así lo dice en este mismo semanario. ¿Lo conoces?

Hikaru asintió.

—Sí, he estado yendo a su grupo de estudio los últimos dos años. Además él es el que me eliminó de la segunda ronda del Honinbo.

Con ese comentario todo el mundo parecía prestar más atención.

—Vaya, puede que pronto le veamos ganar un título si ha podido vencerte a ti.

Hikaru se rió.

—Sí, el _sensei_ es fuerte. No sera fácil para mí derrotarlo en combate.

—Si tienes el torneo Kisei en el que preocuparte, ¿no deberías centrarte en él? —preguntó Soga.

Hikaru se detuvo un momento y contestó:

—No. Jugar este tipo de partidas me relaja. Además, ahora mismo hay algo más en lo que tengo que concentrarme. Me enfrente a Akira en el torneo de los jóvenes leones.

La mención del nombre de Akira provocó una avalancha de comentarios y preguntas. Era algo importante para muchos de los clientes, todos ellos grandes fans de Hikaru, enterarse del enfrentamiento con otros pesos pesados de los Dans más bajos. Mientras tanto, el dueño revisaba de nuevo el semanario de go.

—Ah, aquí está. Tienes que jugar contra Toya, aunque en la final. Aquí dice que tu próxima partida es contra alguien llamado Asumi Nase. Uhm… no pone el ránking, ¿es una _insei_?

—Sí, la conozco de cuando fui _insei_ —asintió Hikaru.

—Bueno, si es sólo una _insei_ no supondrá un gran reto para nuestro Shindo —dijo Kawai.

—Pero, ¿no tiene que ser buena para llegar a la tercera ronda? —replicó Doumoto.

—¿Y qué? —rebatió Kawai—. ¡Shindo jugó de tú a tú con Ko Yongha y casi le ganó! —Se volvió a Hikaru y dijo—: venga, díselo, Shindo. Una victoria fácil, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Hikaru se volvió distante y sus pensamientos volvieron a recordar retazos de las últimas partidas de Nase. Aunque lo que es más importante, en ese asunto seguía lo que le dictaba su instinto.

—No lo sabré hasta que juguemos —contestó al fin.

* * *

De pie junto a uno de los tableros que quedaban, conversaban dos jóvenes profesionales.

—Sí, para mí este torneo es un alivio, ahora mismo no tengo muchas partidas. Fuera de él sólo he jugado hasta el momento cuatro partidas oficiales.

Hikaru asintió.

—Dímelo a mí, Isumi. Recuerdo cuando empecé, parecía que tenía que esperar siglos para jugar cada partida. Aunque la primera ronda del Honinbo empezará el mes que viene, así podrás jugar en el torneo.

—Lo sé —contestó Isumi—. Hasta la fecha sólo he tenido partidas de Dan. Aunque he ganado dos de cuatro.

—Tú y yo no jugamos ninguna partida de Dan juntos este año. Supongo que tendremos que enfrentarnos en algún torneo —añadió Hikaru.

Isumi sonrió.

—Lo espero con ilusión. He mejorado desde la última vez que jugamos.

—Genial. Ya te conviene no perder en los torneos hasta que nos enfrentemos.

Los dos se rieron del comentario, aunque Isumi suspiró para sí. Había mejorado y sus ganas de jugar contra Hikura eran genuinas, pero en los últimos tiempos había empezado a sentirse ante Hikaru de la misma manera que se sentía ante Akira Toya, como un jugador con un nivel por encima del suyo. Ganar a un jugador al que uno considera muy superior no es una tarea sencilla, ya que la mente espera la derrota y es lo que se consigue. Para ganar una partida como esa, el jugador tiene que superar sus propias dudas y conseguir que la mente acepte que la victoria es posible.

—Tendremos que concentrarnos hoy si queremos ganar. No va a ser fácil —dijo Isumi apartando la mirada del tablero ante el que se sentaría.

Hikaru asintió, pero su propia expresión permaneció en calma y alegre.

—Sí, hoy juego contra Nase en mi primera partida. Tengo ganas de empezar, creo que será interesante.

Isumi asintió y frunció el ceño.

—Yo juego contra Toya en mi primera partida.

Hikaru se centró y su expresión se volvió seria al oír hablar de su rival.

—¿Akira? ¿Vas a jugar contra Akira?

Isumi asintió.

—Tengo que centrarme de verdad. Para ser sincero, me cambiaría contigo. Nase tiene que ser coser y cantar en comparación.

Cuando Hikaru estaba a punto de contestar, escucharon un extraño ruido y se volvieron para ver a Nase de pie pasmada por la impresión. Isumi intentó reformular la frase.

—Nase… yo… no quiero decir que seas… es sólo que, comparada con Toya… no quería decir que…

Aunque no consiguió arreglarlo y Nase agachó la cabeza. Era bastante obvio que se estaba tomando el comentario como una declaración de su carencia de fuerza y como resultado, su confianza se estaba debilitando. Mientras se volvió para avanzar hacia el tablero, Hikaru habló en alto.

—No es coser y cantar. Pretendo tomarme esta partida muy en serio. Si no lo hago, puede que pierda.

Nase alzó la cabeza y la giró para mirar a Hikaru, que le dedicó una sonrisa que decía que no eran sólo palabras. Una lágrima empezó a formarse en los ojos de Nase que luchó para reprimir y sonrió como respuesta. _Sí, tengo que sacar mi juego hoy y mostrarle a Hikaru hasta dónde he llegado. Después de todo, ésta puede que sea la mejor partida de mi vida._

Tras desearle a Isumi suerte, Hikaru fue con Nase hacia el tablero. Conforme se acercaban, Hikaru dijo:

—No te contengas conmigo, Nase. Llevo tiempo esperando esta partida.

Nase observó a Hikaru un largo instante con sorpresa y gratitud mientras él se sentaba y dio y tomó un profundo respiro. Al darse cuenta, Nase se sentó y cruzó la mirada con Hikaru. Con una sonrisa, Hikaru esperó en silencio a que anunciaran el comienzo. Tiampo atrás, Hikaru lo hubiera subestimado, cuando pensaba que el go era un juego para hombres. La idea de que las mujeres no pudieran jugar al go hacía tiempo que le había abandonado y Nase era una parte importante de sus razones. Había uso una de las primeras mujeres contra las que había jugado que mostraron un talento soberbio. Ahora estaba allí, enfrentándose con ella en la primera ronda del torneo de los jóvenes leones. Iba a ser divertido.

Mientras tanto, Nase tenía la mirada fija en el tablero vacío e intentaba concentrarse. Sabía, no sólo por el registro de la partida de la copa Hokuto, sino también por la manera que otros jóvenes profesionales como Waya, Isumi y Hondo actuaban con Hikaru que el más mínimo error de lectura podría llevarla a perdición. Tenía que ser una partida bien pensada, cauta y afortunada para que pudiera ganar. Si podía ganar.

Cuando anunciaron el comienzo, Nase alcanzó su bol para hacer _nigiri_. Tras poner dos fichas sobre el tablero, miró a Hikaru de nuevo y se sorprendió por lo mucho que había cambiado su expresión. Había desaparecido la expresión sonriente y amistosa que recordaba y una mirada tensa y determinada la había sustituido. Se estaba tomando la partida en serio de verdad.

Catorce, así que empezaría Nase. Tras respirar profundamente para calmarse, Nase observó el tablero un momento y situó su ficha en la estrella de la parte superior derecha. Hikaru se detuvo un momento y prosiguió el movimiento con una jugada en la estrella superior izquierda.

Clac. Clac.

Clac.

Clac. Clac.

Hikaru observó el tablero. No había contestado a su jugada en la esquina, sino que en su lugar se movido hacia la otra esquina. Nase iba directa a la pelea. Riéndose para sí, Hikaru realizó su jugada. _O es demasiado agresiva por los nervios, o es mejor de lo que pensaba._

Clac. Clac. Clac.

Clac. Clac.

La esquina inferior se convirtió en una batalla campal con Nase al ataque y Hikaru contraatacando con facilidad. Aun así, no le estaba dejando la partida nada fácil. Hikaru dejó que escapara una pequeña sonrisa a su apariencia severa. Tenía que admitir que se estaba transformando de verdad en una partida divertida. Prosiguió una jugada que amenazaba su ojo, a la que respondió con facilidad.

_Hasta el momento, lo que dijo Honda es cierto. Parece que Nase es tan fuerte ahora como lo era yo por la mitad del examen de profesional. Si no fuera tan agresiva… está empezando a excederse._ Hikaru jugó para cortar las fichas de Nase. Podía observar que las cosas se estaban empezando a poner favorables para él. En lugar de tomarse su tiempo, Nase parecía que en realidad estaba acelerando el ritmo.

Clac. Clac.

Clac. Clac. Clac.

Hikaru se detuvo. Esa última jugada, ahí estaba. Al fin había cometido un enorme error. Mientras Hikaru alcanzaba una ficha, calculó una derrota por cinco puntos para Nase. La partida estaba… Con la mano sobrevolando el teclado, Hikaru se detuvo. _A menos que…_

En el otro lado, Isumi estaba delante de su tablero sumido en sus pensamientos. Había jugado una buena partida, y aun así, Akira iba un poco por delante. En un momento anterior había pensado que había ganado una ventaja, pero entonces Akira se había recuperado con una jugada que había desconcertado totalmente a Isumi. Había tenido que responderla, por supuesto, y desde ese momento, la partida se le había escapado lentamente.

Al final conectó con la ficha de Akira en la esquina inferior derecha, lo que provocaría un intercambio que disminuiría ligeramente la ventaja de territorio. Una luz iluminó los ojos de Akira y éste bajó con rapidez la mano para jugar su ficha. Isumi parpadeó y entonces se detuvo. ¿Estaba atacando ahí? Parecía que la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Nase miró con ansiedad a Hikaru mientras estaba sentado observando el tablero dejando consumir el tiempo. Al principio, dio la impresión de que iba a mover ficha, pero la sorprendió volviéndola a poner en el bol. ¿Jugaría ahí, donde ella esperaba que lo hiciera? La trampa estaba preparada y el cebo era muy tentador. Todo lo que faltaba ahora era que Hikaru cayera en ella. Le miró a la cara y le vio inmerso en sus pensamientos con los ojos fijos en un lugar del tablero. Allí donde ella esperaba que moviera.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, Nase se empezó a preocupar. _¿Se ha dado cuenta de la trampa? Seguro que sí, está mirando fijamente el tablero. Estaba a punto de mover y entonces se ha detenido. Ha dejado aparte también su abanico. Si no consigo que mueva ahí, si rodea y decide defender, perderé. __Voy a perder, no va a…_

Nase respiró de forma entrecortada. Hikaru acababa de colocar su ficha justo donde ella quería. Así que no lo había visto, por lo que lo tenía, podía ganar. Lanzó la mano hacia el bol y colocó la ficha. Lo tenía calculado, iba a ganar la partida. La partida volvió a coger velocidad.

Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac.

Sí, estaba claro, lo tenía.

Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac.

Nase se detuvo. Había jugado un _hane_. Estaba segura de que conectaría allí. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Era un error o tenía un plan? Tendría que haberse dado cuenta ya de la trampa. Entonces lo vio y palideció. Lo había hecho a propósito. Hikaru se había dado cuenta de la trampa y había movido ahí de forma intencionada. El orden de jugadas, el _hane_ en lugar de la conexión… todo. Sus fichas sobrevivirían y Nase no podía detenerlo. La supervivencia lo significaba todo. Aún así, tenía que seguir intentándolo mientras siguiera existiendo la posibilidad de un error. Nase colocó su ficha, esperando que de alguna manera pudiera cortarle el paso. Era arriesgado, pero quizás Hikaru cometiera un error.

Clac.

Nase jadeó. Esa jugada no la había visto, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. Si Hikaru había jugado así, entonces… su mente calculó las posibilidades. Su contrincante no sólo había encontrado una manera de escapar a su trampa, si no que le había dado la vuelta a la situación. La había atrapado en una trampa propia. La posición actual favorecía a Hikaru, no podía detenerlo en ese momento.

Clac.

Podía intentar aguantar, pero no parecía tener sentido.

Clac.

Hikaru se le había adelantado y la partida estaba acabada.

Clac.

Daba la impresión que todavía tenía jugadas por hacer, pero estaba claro que él estaba por encima. Hikaru recogió de nuevo el abanico, también lo sabía.

Clac.

Shhft.

Hikaru había abierto el abanico y observaba el tablero con éste cubriéndole la mitad inferior de la cara. Con las lágrimas a punto de salir, Nase bajó la cabeza y dijo:

—Me… me rindo.

—Gracias. Ha sido divertido —dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa tras cerrar el abanico.

Nase se lo agradeció también y se enjugó una lágrima. Divertido, le había parecido divertido. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas y Hikaru sólo se había divertido.

—Aunque me has dado mucho trabajo. Vaya, he estado un rato con las manos sudando.

Nase alzó la cabeza y le miró fijamente. ¿Le había hecho sudar? Sonrió al darse cuenta del cumplido de antes y se volvió a enjugar las lágrimas. Le había parecido una partida divertida porque había sido un _reto_, no porque le hubiera resultado sencilla.

—Gracias, creía que te tenía con esa trampa.

Hikaru asintió.

—Sí, casi, pero me di cuenta en el último segundo. Me quedé pensando cómo lidiar con ella, ya que evitarla y jugar de forma defensiva se podría haber complicado.

Nase alzó una ceja.

—Pero, ¿jugar a la defensiva no la habría detenido?

Hikaru negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. Mira, si hubiera jugado ahí, por ejemplo, podrías haber ido ahí y luego allí y haber hecho que te respondiera aquí. De esa manera, perdería la esquina. Esa trampa me ha hecho sudar la gota gorda.

Nase miró a Hikaru maravillada. Se había cuenta en el fallo en su propio juego que ella había obviado en el tablero. Mucho más que eso, le daba el mérito por la partida al asumir que ella también se había dado cuenta. Claro que había encontrado una salida mejor, pero ese respecto significaba mucho para Nase.

—Si hubieras jugado aquí, habría tenido algunos problemas. Aunque tengo que decir que te has vuelto más fuerte, Nase. No me sorprendería que aprobaras el examen este año con facilidad —continuó Hikaru con la mirada aún fija en el tablero.

Al escuchar un sollozo, Hikaru se detuvo y levantó la mirada para ver unas lágrimas cruzar las mejillas de Nase y una gran sonrisa.

—Hikaru… gracias —dijo Nase entre en un sollozo.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Supongo que esto debería de ser una sorpresa, yo mismo me he sorprendido por la rápido que he acabo éste. Culpad a mi equipo favorito de béisbol por perder los últimos tres partidos. Cuando ocurre eso, soy incapaz de ver el canal deportivo y a cambio escribo, ya que es así como me relajo. Espero que disfrutéis que este detalle.

El torneo de los jóvenes leones está casi terminado, sólo falta un parte más para acabarlo. Ah, y seguro que no hace falta que lo diga, pero Isumi perdió su partida.

En cuanto a la falta de partidas de Isumi, hay que tener en cuenta que los profesionales de ránking más bajo sólo juegan un par de partidas al mes. Si pensáis que Hikaru ha jugado últimamente muchas, recordad que ese par no incluyo los torneos, donde los aficionados también juegan. No sólo eso, Hikaru ha empezado a ganar partidas así que avanza más y en consecuencia, juega más.

En cuanto a que Morishita esté jugando la última eliminatoria del Honinbo a la vez que Hikaru e Isumi juegan la primera del mismo torneo, recordad que hacen falta dos años para disputar el título. El calendario es así: 1ª eliminatoria en junio-octubre del primer año; 2ª eliminatoria en noviembre del primer año a marzo del segundo; 3ª eliminatoria de abril a septiembre del segundo año. La liga Honinbo es en octubre del segundo año hasta abril del tercer año. Entonces la partida en la que se disputa el título es entre mayo y julio del tercer año. Así que mientras que Morishita está ya en el tercer año, Hikaru ha vuelto al comienzo, y empieza desde el primer año de nuevo. En esencia, mientras que se juega la liga para decidir quién disputa el título, todos los demás juegan para decidir quién está en la próxima liga y mientras eso sucede, el resto intentado conseguir un lugar para entrar en la liga. Está complicado.

Como referencia, la copa Hokuto fue a comienzos de mayo, el torneo de los jóvenes leones a final de mayo y principios de junio, y ahí nos situamos.

Términos:

Shidougo: es una partida de aprendizaje en la que, como Sai señala en el primer tomo, el mejor jugador intenta ayudar al más débil para encontrar la mejor jugada en vez de ir a por todas y derrotarlo. Sólo se pude realizar cuando hay una clara diferencia de nivel entre ambos jugadores. Por eso Akira se negaba a creer que Hikaru, un niño de su misma edad, hubiera jugado contra él una partida de aprendizaje la primera vez.

Copa Samsung: es un torneo internacional en el que incluso los aficionados pueden participar. Tiene unas eliminatorias que seleccionan a los dieciséis jugadores que se enfrentarán con los cuatro finalistas del año anterior. El ganador se lleva 200 millones de won (unos 200.000 dólares). En 2005, la ganó China.

Copa Fujitsu: es el torneo internacional más antiguo. Empieza con una eliminatoria de 24 jugadores. La composición del torneo son siete de Japón, cinco de China, cuatro de Corea, dos de Taiwán y uno de cada de América del Norte, Europa y América del Sur. Se enfrentan a los 3 finalistas del año anterior. El ganador se lleva 15 millones de yenes (141.000 dólares). En 2005, la ganó Corea.

Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo y por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios.

Si hay algo importante que tengáis que contarme, no dudéis en mandarme un correo. Eso sí, aseguraros de poner claro el asunto para que no me crea que es spam.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Tras mucho tiempo después, ya está el capítulo 4. Estoy empezando a traducir el siguiente… y revisé el primero para corregir algunos de los numerosos errores que tenía. El original va de momento por el capítulo 79, así que todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer.


	5. Choque inminente

**El camino sin fin**  
Capítulo 5 – _Choque inminente_

Escrito por Leitbur  
Traducido por Anhelle

* * *

―El torneo de los jóvenes leones tiene buena pinta este año.

―Cierto ―contestó Doi―. Parece que Akira Toya ganará por tercer año consecutivo.

―No lo creo ―respondió Kosemura―. Shindo primer Dan ha estado jugando genial, a pesar de perder contra Ko Yongha.

La sala de prensa del _Go Semanal_ estaba, como era habitual, en ebullición con opiniones y comentarios.

―¿Te refieres al chaval que sustituyó a Toya como primer capitán en la Copa Hokuto? Desde luego que jugó bien contra Ko Yongha, pero eso sólo demuestra que si Kurata hubiera dejado que jugara Toya, él habría ganado.

Amano sonrió cuando se sentó en su silla y escuchó la conversación. Qué bien era estar de vuelta para cubrir el mundo del go. Al final, añadió:

―Mientras que la discusión al final se reduce en lo que ha conseguido cada uno, olvidáis lo que lo hace interesante. Toya y Shindo se ven el uno al otro como rivales, algo que además se refuerza por el hecho de que Koyo Toya, Kuwabara Honinbo, Ogata Judan y Kurata 7 Dan, todos, tienen muy buenas opiniones de Shindo. Sea quien sea el que gane el sábado no es tan importante como el saber que esos dos son el futuro del go en Japón.

Se creó un silencio después de Amano terminara de hablar, tras lo cual uno de ellos dijo:

―Bueno, sería fabuloso si Shindo mostrara el mismo tipo de talento que Toya. Su partida contra Ko Yongha fue impresionante y todo eso, pero no sé. Todavía queda esa racha de incomparecencias del año pasado.

―Pero Shindo ahora está lleno de determinación. Supondrá un reto para Toya, y creo que incluso va a ganar ―respondió Kosemura.

―¡Vaya, así que si Shindo y Toya continúan así, entonces el próximo año podrán arrebatarle la Copa Hokuto a Corea! Japón puede remontar en el escenario internacional y la sangre joven continuará la senda que Ogata y Kurata han empezado.

Amano se rio. _Sí, los sueños son buenos para tenerlos, en especial desde que no sabes si se harán o no realidad, lo que hace que su búsqueda depara tanta diversión e inspiración para levantarse cada mañana_. Amano miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de las partidas ya tendrían que haber empezado.

―Ah sí, ¿no juegan hoy Toya y Shindo?

Alguien alcanzó una copia del calendario de partidas.

―Sí… oh, Shindo tiene una partida Oteai hoy. Ahora que lo pienso, si gana hoy, eso significa que…

Varias personas se acercaron para comprobar la lista de las Oteai. Por otro lado, Amano ya lo sabía.

―Sí, si gana hoy Shindo subirá a 2-Dan.

Una vez dicho eso, Amano se levantó y se fue hacia fuera. Tenía que prepararse para un artículo bastante interesante.

Una cosa estaba clara para Hikaru: Nakayama no le iba a poner de ninguna manera las cosas fáciles. Ellos dos no habían jugado ninguna partida antes, ya que la que deberían haber jugado era una de las muchas incomparecencias de Hikaru del año anterior. Tampoco les tocaba jugar en la "Copa Waya" hasta el último día, ya que la habían puesto en suspenso hasta que acabara el torneo de los jóvenes leones.

Por supuesto que conocía su importancia, pero para ser sincero, el ranking le importaba mucho menos que su partida con Akira. Era cierto que cuanto más alto fuera su Dan, más fuertes serían sus contrincantes, en especial una vez pasara la barrera del quinto Dan. Aunque aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer y Akira le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tras una pausa para leer el tablero, Hikaru vio lo que estaba detrás. La partida era aún joven, por supuesto, y había muchas cosas que podía hacer. Aunque la pregunta más acuciante era por qué iba por detrás. Desde luego que Nakayama era bueno, pero Hikaru creía que era más fuerte. Echó un vistazo a donde Akira estaba jugando la partida de la tercera ronda de la eliminatoria Tengen. Si la ganaba, avanzaría a la última ronda de la primera eliminatoria.

Akira, ése era el problema. Ahí estaba, jugando una partida, pero con su rival en mente. No era justo que jugara al go así, era un insulto para Nakayama por no prestarle su atención completa. Si Sai estuviera ahí ahora, ¿qué habría dicho ante tal falta de disciplina mental? Sai…

Pronto llegaría la hora de comer, lo que provocaría que la partida se pausara. Si atacaba ahí, entonces sería capaz de disminuir la diferencia, lo que le llevaría a un juego complicado antes de la última fase. Ahí es donde la mayor parte de los Dans más jóvenes fallaban, por esa y por su obsesión con ganar territorio a la vez que ignoraban otros aspectos cruciales. Akira estaría pronto ante él, así que de momento tenía que ir paso a paso; cada paso le acercaría un poco más.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Akira se tenía ante sí un momento un poco menos complicado con su propio contrincante. Aún no iba perdiendo, pero la partida estaba mucho más ajustada de lo que sabía que debería estar. Tenía tensión hoy en el cuerpo, una emoción que luchaba por contener. Hikaru, pronto de enfrentaría a Hikaru. Sabía que tenía que centrarse en la partida que tenía ante él, pero su rival no dejaba de pasarle por la cabeza. Mientras que era cierto que Akira se tomaba todas sus partidas en serio, la del sábado era especial. Era…

Akira hizo trabajar sus capacidades mentales y alejó esos pensamientos de la mente. Ya los podría explorar más adelante, ahora era el momento de que volviera al tablero que tenía ante él, dar otro paso en el camino eterno de los profesionales y aplastar a su oponente. Después de todo, Hikaru estaba allí y no podía quedar en evidencia. Él no era el perseguidor y si jugaba su partido, Hikaru acudiría hacia él. Hasta cuándo eso sería cierto no le correspondía pensarlo ahora. Por ahora era el cazado, no el cazador.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba la comida y había murmullo bajo a medida que la gente empezó a levantarse y dirigirse a la sala para relajarse y dar un bocado para comer. Aunque tanto Hikaru como Akira esperaron un instante para examinar los tableros que tenían ante sí y tras dar un amplio suspiró, uno se levantó seguido por el otro y salieron a su vez de la habitación.

Nakayama se sentó a la mesa con otros jugadores y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

―¿Una partida complicada, Nakayama?

Nakayama se dio la vuelta para mirar a que le había hablado y contestó:

―Supongo. Al principio estaba preocupado, pero Shindo no está jugando como había oído que podía llegar a hacerlo, así que me siento con ánimos.

―Suena bien. Entonces, ¿por qué el sudor?

Nakayama suspiró

Sus últimos movimientos antes del descanso parecían mucho más fuertes. Creo que está empezando a remontar y me estaba haciendo sudar un poco.

Su interlocutor se rió.

―Sigue pensando así y seguro que perderás.

Nakayama asintió.

―¿Y tú qué tal, Kobayashi? ¿No juegas contra Akira Toya en tu primera partida de la Tengen?

Kobayashi asintió.

―Sí, y la mía es más o menos como la tuya. Empezó lento, pero está empezando a remontar. Se puede sentir cómo aumenta la intensidad.

―Supongo que eso significa que también tendremos que remontar nuestras partidas. ―Nakayama miró alrededor para intentar vislumbrar a la pareja―. Vaya, me pregunto dónde se han marchado esos dos. Shindo suele comer aquí con todo el mundo.

―¿Puede que se fuera a comer con Toya? He oído que son buenos amigos, que Shindo va mucho al Salón de Go de la familia de Toya.

Nakayama asintió.

―Sí, Waya ya me lo había mencionado antes. Si estuviera hoy aquí se lo preguntaría yo mismo, pero no le toca. Aunque por lo que Waya e Isumi me han contado, esos dos son rivales.

Kobayashi palideció.

―¿En serio? ¿Shindo es tan bueno de verdad?

―Lo sé ―contestó Nakayama―, es difícil de creer que hay alguien más por ahí con el talento de Toya, pero lo sabremos antes de que acabe la jornada de hoy.

Justo en ese momento, Hikaru entró a la habitación y se sentó solo, con los ojos cerrados sumido en la reflexión y en sus pensamientos. Kobayashi lo observó durante todo y el tipo y dijo:

―Supongo que no estaba con Toya. Qué raro, cualquier creería que si fueran amigos y rivales comerían juntos.

Fueron esas palabras la que se lo recordaron a Nakayama. La razón por veía jugar a Hikaru en el grupo de estudio sabatino de Waya.

―Se enfrentan en la final del Torneo de los Jóvenes Leones el sábado. ¿Puede que se mantengan alejados como forma de prepararse?

Kobayashí palideció.

―Si eso es cierto, entonces tienen que se rivales. Si Toya necesita ese tipo de preparación mental para enfrentarse a Shindo, entonces...

Nakayama empezó a sudar.

―Sí.

Tres puntos y medio. Hikaru suspiró. Había sido capaz de remontar y ganar por tres puntos y medio. Así que ahora era un 2-Dan. Qué raro, pensaba que se sentiría distinto, más fuerte. Así es como se había imaginado que sería subir de nivel de Dan, como un incremento en su fuerza. Quizás eso sólo era cierto cuando la fuerza que ostentaba era igual que el rango que poseía y no inferior. Un Dan de alto nivel podría hacerle sentir bien, pero era mismo 2-Dan era sólo un título, no algo que reflejaba su fuerza real.

Hikaru se levantó de su asiento y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver cómo Kobayashi se rendía ante Akira. Así que los dos había ganado. Akira aún tenía el día siguiente una partida de primera ronda de la segunda eliminatoria del torneo Judan, pero Hikaru ya tenía el resto de la semana libra para centrarse en la partida del sábado contra su rival.

Salió en dirección a la recepción y empezó a colocarse los zapatos y momentos más tarde se le unió Akira, que empezó a hacer lo mismo. Mientras Hikaru se ponía el zapato que le quedaba, sus ojos se encontraron y se dirigieron una mirada fría. Ahora mismo no eran amigos, eran rivales que se preparaban para un choque inminente en el campo de batalla.

Cuando rompieron el contacto visual, Amano apareció en el ascensor.

―Vaya, Shindo, ¿así que has ganado hoy tu partida? Felicidades por llegar a 2-Dan.

Shindo sonrió y se lo agradeció. Entonces Amano se volvió hacia Akira y le dijo:

―Toya, bien hecho también por ganar hoy tu partida. Me prenguntaba si podría conseguir una entrevista.

Hikaru suspiró con una sonrisa. Akira aún era el único que acaparaba toda la atención. Su ascenso de Dan era sólo una nota al margen. Bueno, un día eso cambiaría. Hikaru hizo el ademán de marcharse y escuchó entonces tras de sí.

―Shindo, en realidad esperaba haceros una entrevista a ambos.

Hikaru se detuvo. ¿Había oído eso bien? Se dio la vuelta y vio la misma mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Akira que tenía claro que también estaba en la suya.

―¿Quieres hacerme una entrevista?

Amano sonrió ampliamente y respondió:

―Si, me gustaría entrevistaros a ambos. Estoy pensando en una perspectiva en la línea de esto: "Rivales del siglo XXI". ¿Qué opináis?

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Y otro capítulo que acaba mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Supongo que he estado últimamente en una racha de Hikaru no Go. Además, esto me ayuda de verdad a aliviar el estrés.

Lo sé, soy horrible y he prolongado el choque tan anticipado entre estos dos jóvenes rivales. No os preocupéis, sucederá en el próximo capítulo. Además, ya sabéis lo que dicen, que la espera hace que sea mejor cuando al final llegue. Simplemente me pareció que ya era hora que Hikaru abandonara el primer Dan. Aunque era un gran motivador que su falta de respeto y una manera maravillosa para que subestimaran sus oponentes, no podía tenerle dominando los niveles inferiores y permanecer en ese rango durante mucho más tiempo. Además, incluso con ese rango mucha gente se empieza a dar cuenta las olas que provoca.

Así que Hikaru tiene ahora el mismo rango que Waya y Ochi, aunque el tiempo que seguirá así es otro asunto, ya que ellos también luchan para subir de nivel. Akira es 3-Dan, por supuesto, pero no esperéis que se quede así durante mucho tiempo.

Si os preguntáis por qué Hikaru menciona que las cosas se complicarán aún más una vez alcance el 5-Dan, es porque una vez alcanza ese rango, ya no tiene que competir en la primera eliminatoria de todos los torneos. Aunque suena bien, también significa que sólo jugara contra aquellos de 5-Dan o superiores o cualquier 4-Dan que pase la primera eliminatoria. Así que básicamente sólo jugara con los mejores Dans inferiores y los Dans superiores una vez alcance ese nivel. Por supuesto, todavía queda mucho camino que recorrer.

Términos:

Oteai: Literalmente significa "gran partida" y es el torneo (si queréis llamarlo así) que determina el nivel de Dan. Básicamente, un jugador juega diez de ellas al año y dependiendo de cómo lo hagan, suben de rango. Los ránking Dan son del 1 al 9. Como Hikaru y Akira han señalada en la serie, el ránking Dan tiene poco que ver con el talento real del jugador. En el pasado esto ha provocado situaciones en los que jugadores de rango bajo como Akira han participado en partidas para los grandes títulos. La razón puede residir en que los jugadores con bajos ránkings no rendían en su partidas de Oteai, eran jugadores nuevos como Hikaru y Akira o simplemente no les interesaban.

En 2004 el Oteai se sustutiyó por un nuevo sistema de ránking, que permitía un ascenso instantáneo al 7-Dan si se alcanzaba la liga de los tres grandes (Kisei, Meijin, Honinbo), al 8-Dan si jugaba por el título y al 9-Dan si se ganaba. El ascenso de rango pasó a ser un caso de partidas ganas en cierto rango o basado en el dinero que se ganaba en un torneo durante cierto año. Mientras que los problemas anteriormente mencionados eran parte de la argumentación, la decisión fue en última instancia económica.

Tengen: El quinto de los siete grandes títulos. Los ganadores de la eliminatorias junto con doce del torneo anterior juegan un torneo eliminatorio con 32 participantes. El ganador juega por el título al mejor de cinco. El premio dle ganador son 14 millones de yenes (122.000 dólares). Fue uno de los cinco títulos que tenía Koyo Toya en la serie, y ahora lo ostenta Nogi 9-Dan.

Hay que tener en cuenta que tengen es también el nombre del punto de la estrella central del tablero de Go y significa "origen del cielo".

Todavía tengo que decidir si cambiaré al nuevo sistema de clasificación en el futuro, ya que está historia está ambientada en el 2003 y no le afecten las nuevas norms. Seré capaz de desarrollar la historia en ambos sentidos, especialmente ya que ni a Hikaru ni a Akira le importan mucho los Dan. Supongo que siempre podría dejar que vosotros como lectores decidiérais, sería una forma bonita que vuestra colaboración afectara la historia, pero por supuesto, me reservaría el derecho de realizar la decisión final de forma unilateral. Es algo que tengo que pensar y os lo haré saber seguro cuando lleve Año Nuevo en la historia.

Como siempre, espero vuestros reviews, espero que me inspiren como espero que lo haga esta historia. Supongo que ya he dejado claro que os sintáis libres de leer mis otras obras en los capítulos anteriores, así que ésta será la última que lo mencione. No olvidéis de leer y comentar, es vuestra oportunidad para dejarme saber lo que pensáis.

Si me tenéis que decir algo muy importante, sentíos libres de enviarme un correo-e, pero aseguraos que el asunto está claro para que no crea que es spam. Ahí incluyo cosas que puede que no queráis que otros lean en la lista de reviews, aunque si es una pregunta sobre el argumento puede que no recibáis respuesta, ya que no es divertido.


End file.
